arigatou
by Zefanya
Summary: Hanya satu kata yang selalu ingin dia ucapkan untuk pemuda bersurai merah itu. AU - side story from Silent Melody


Discleamer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Langit sudah memasuki senja ketika dia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia melamun dengan posisi duduk di kursi, menghadap meja belajarnya. Di hadapannya, buku catatan terbuka, menampilkan halaman putih polos yang hanya diisi beberapa kata. Pensil biru muda terabaikan di samping kanannya, sementara tangan kanan yang tadinya dipakai untuk menulis dialihfungsikan untuk menopang dagunya. Helaan nafas berat meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

'_Lagi… apa yang harus kutulis?'_ gumam pemuda itu. Direbahkannya tubuh tersebut ke meja, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua lengan yang terbungkus kain. Iris aquamarine itu menerawang. Ingatannya seolah berputar sesaat, seperti sebuah kaset.

Ingatannya ketika mendapat rekomendasi memasuki Teiko. Saat dia dengan giat berlatih bersama temannya, Ogiwara. Hingga ketika dia kehilangan orangtuanya, dan suaranya, bakatnya. Masih bisa dirasakannya, tiap kali mengingat kenangan pedih itu, jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat, berpacu seolah dia habis berlari keliling lapangan.

Dia sampai pada kenangan di mana dia pertama kali bertemu Haizaki, lelaki yang pertama kali dipercayainya dan mempercayainya, walau sesaat.

Hingga ketika dia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Lelaki absolut yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya tertarik. Reputasi Akashi di sekolah sangat baik, berbeda dengannya. Dan dialah orang yang menjadi partner dalam ujian.

Awalnya, dia tidak punya simpati pada pemuda itu. Dia bahkan sudah menyurati Hyuuga-sensei untuk mengganti pasangan. Tapi, tiap kata yang selalu diucapkan pemuda dengan surai merah itu seolah menyihirnya untuk tetap percaya pada diri sendiri. Pemuda itu menerima dirinya apa adanya. Pemuda itu bahkan mengakui bakatnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang diberikan pemuda itu.

…dan di antara sekian banyak hal, dia tidak pernah mengucap terimakasih bahkan untuk satu hal saja.

Tatapan matanya melemah. Tidak pernah… ya, dia bahkan yang menghambat kerjasama mereka. Dia yang membuat pemuda itu repot demi kelulusan. Dan dia tidak pernah melakukan apa pun untuk membalasnya.

'_Apa aku harus mengatakannya…'_

Kelopak mata itu menutup, menyembunyikan iris aquamarine, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya matahari, berganti malam.

.

.

Dia terbangun dan mendapati bahwa kamar itu telah terang berkat cahaya lampu di kamar tersebut. Pandangannya beralih pada jendela. Langit sudah gelap gulita, bulan dan bintang muncul menghiasi kegelapan malam. Jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Ah, Kuroko, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Suara yang sangat familiar baginya terdengar, menginterupsi keheningan yang tercipta. "Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu. Soalnya, kau terlihat nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak tega."

Dia membalasnya dengan sederet kalimat di ponselnya, _"Tidak apa-apa, Takao-kun."_

"Apa kau sakit, Kuroko?"

"_Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."_ Kuroko mengerling singkat ke arah jam dinding, dan kemudian kembali pada ponselnya. "_Ngomong-ngomong, Takao-kun, apa jam makan malam sudah lewat?"_

"Nghh… itu…" Takao menggaruk pelipisnya, tampak salah tingkah, "…ya, sebenarnya jam makan malam baru saja selesai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu." Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk, membiarkan surai raven-nya yang berbelah tengah itu menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. "T-tapi, kurasa masih ada sisa makanan di dapur." Kuroko tahu, kalimat terakhir itu hanya sekedar penghiburan agar dia tak melempar Takao dengan bantal.

Dongkol, dia berjalan keluar, membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian menutupnya—setengah membanting. Koridor asrama telah sepi. Tentu saja, di waktu seperti ini, para murid sudah harus berada di kamar masing-masing, itulah peraturannya. Dia sesungguhnya tidak pernah melanggar aturan, tapi biarlah kali ini saja. Perutnya sangat keroncongan minta diisi.

Dapur sangat sepi, penerangan yang minim membuatnya haris berhati-hati melangkah, tak mau membuat keributan dan kemudian tertangkap basah menyelinap ke dapur karena tak ikut jam makan.

Setidaknya, kali ini dewi Fortuna memihak dirinya. Di dekat kompor, dia menemukan panci yang berisi sisa kare makan malam. Mengingat porsi makannya sangat sedikit, dia tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu.

Dirinya baru saja berniat mengambil nasi ketika lampu dapur menyala. Dia terkejut bukan main. Jangan bilang… dia kepergok oleh guru?

"Sedang apa kau di situ, Tetsuya?" sebuah suara berintonasi tegas yang sangat dikenalnya membuatnya tersentak. Kuroko menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, dan menemukan pemuda bersurai merah di depan pintu dapur. Tidak mungkin… kenapa pemuda itu ada di sini?

"Hm? Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku di sini, jawabannya gampang saja. Aku kebagian piket OSIS hari ini." ujar Akashi, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kuroko dalam hati.

Kuroko merutuki dirinya yang lupa bahwa anggota OSIS mempunyai jadwal piket setelah makan malam untuk memastikan bahwa semua sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Pandangan si pemuda surai merah jatuh pada tangannya yang memegang piring. "Tetsuya, kau mau makan? Apa kau ketinggalan jam makan malam?"

Tepat sasaran. Dia menundukkan kepala, mungkin semburat merah sudah menjalar di sekitar wajahnya.

Tersenyum iseng, Akashi mengusap pelan surai biru Kuroko. "Ya ampun, Tetsuya, kenapa kau bisa ketinggalan jam makan malam?" Kuroko tidak mengerti apakah Akashi sedang serius atau hanya menggodanya. "Aku tidak akan mengadu pada guru, jadi makanlah dengan tenang, Tetsuya. Tapi, hanya kali ini saja. Kau beruntung karena aku-lah yang bertugas piket."

Dia diam, meneruskan kegiatannya untuk menanak nasi ke piring makannya. Lagi-lagi—walau hanya hal kecil—dia selalu saja ditolong oleh pemuda bersurai merah ini. Dan bahkan dirinya terlalu kaku untuk mengetikkan satu kata 'terimakasih'. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti pemikirannya sendiri.

Menit berikutnya dilalui dengan keheningan. Akashi duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap serius Kuroko yang melaksanakan makan malam tertundanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga piring yang tadinya penuh dengan makanan itu kosong, mengingat bahwa dia hanya mengambil makanan dalam porsi kecil.

"Hanya segitu porsi makanmu, Tetsuya? Apa kau tidak kelaparan?" Akashi menginterupsi mendadak. Sedang pemuda yang ditatap menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Usai menghabiskan segelas air, dia letakkan peralatan makannya di tempat pencucian piring.

"Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu, jangan berkeliaran lagi, Tetsuya. Dan hati-hati. Anggota OSIS yang piket hari ini bukan cuma aku; kau akan kena masalah jika sampai tertangkap basah oleh yang lain." Akashi memperingati Kuroko sambil menunggu pemuda bersurai biru itu di depan pintu dapur. Pandangannya bertemu sesaat dengan Kuroko, sebelum Kuroko menepuk bahu Akashi singkat, seolah meminta dia untuk memperhatikannya. Disodorkannya ponsel biru mudanya. Alis Akashi bertaut.

_"Terimakasih."_

Dengan wajah memerah yang begitu kentara, Kuroko berjalan cepat mendahului Akashi, meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam diam. Senyum kecil yang mengandung banyak arti tersungging di bibir pemuda dengan surai sewarna darah tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu."

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

a/n: fic pelampiasan sekaligus fic permohonan maaf :'') side story dari silent melody yang (entah iya entah tidak) bisa dibaca terpisah... mungkin? /heh

pertama, saya mau minta maaf untuk semua reader fic silent melody, karena saya belum bisa update chapter 5, padahal udah hampir dua bulan. saya jujur gatau musti gimana bikin lanjutannya. akhir-akhir ini, saya dapat ide untuk bikin lanjutannya. tapi, ketahuilah, senin besok saya uts, dan hari-hari menjelang uts adalah masa tersulit di mana semua tugas dilimpahkan dengan kejam pada murid. alhasil, saya baru ngetik sekitar 1K... jadi, saya mohon kesabaran para reader. saya sebenarnya gamau bikin reader lumutan nunggu fic tanpa kejelasan, tapi... dunia itu kejam, kawan :'') /plak

yang request fic juga, saya baru bikin setengah, mohon kesabarannya..

review? *w*


End file.
